Mixed Drinks and Techno Beats
by OnsenSong
Summary: {One shot} Pity and lust can lead to some unexpected things. [Introducing the first ever Gaara x Hinata x Sasuke] Het, alcohol usage, light citrus, a few manga spoilers... yeah... good stuff...


**Mixed Drinks and Techno Beats**

**Rating:** PG-13

**Pairings:** Gaara x Hinata x Sasuke

**Warning:** Het, alcohol usage, light citrus, a few manga spoilers... yeah... good stuff.

**Disclaimer:** Not mine, or I would have put Hinata on Naruto's Team instead of Sakura.

**Momo-kun-chan:** I highly enjoy GaarHina pairings and SasuHina pairings, so, what was I gonna do? And I liked this ideal, so I worked with them both. Besides, I wanted to write something that wasn't all dramatical for once. :P Enjoy!

-

Ah yes. Tonight was the night. All day long, the air was filled with rising anticipation. For every team of previous Chuunins had finally graduated, and agreed to celebrate the jump into Jounin-hood with a get together that evening, thanks to Ino for the suggestion. The word spread like wildfire of tonight's plans, and anybody who was anybody wanted to come. On the other hand, some would have been just as content spending the night at home to relax. Not everyone needed to go wild to be proud of there accomplishments. Well, at least that's what one person thought.

"Oh come on Hinata. Let your hair down for once. You deserve this more than anyone else." They told her. More like Kiba, as Shino only nodded in agreement. It's not that Shino wanted to force Hinata into anything she didn't want to do, but Kiba was right, she did need a free night.

"Well... Okay... I guess I'll come too..."

"Alright!" The Inuzuka clinched his fists as his almond shaped eyes blazed with excitement. "Let's go get ready Akamaru. The ladies won't be able to resist tonight!"

The nin-dog barked in reply in the collar of his master's hoodie. True, in the last decade the dog had grown older and stronger, but he was still small enough to stay in the young adult's coat most of the time. Kiba waved them off before dashing down the street to prepare. Hinata sighed quietly to herself as she said goodbye to her other teammate and went to her own little apartment.

Now she had to find something to wear and fix her hair... Though she was never one to be known on the party scene, she had enough since to know not to show up in her usual ninja attire or something completely off the occasion. She doubted if she even had anything.

As the day went on, she searched through her entire closet to find something suitable. Most of the clothes were slung across her bed, and only a few articles remained unsorted. Moving toward the back of the closet, she ran across a light lavender kimono in her hunt. She always did like this particular kimono. It fit perfectly and she loved the delicately embroidered design on the hems.

_What am I thinking? It would be silly to wear this!_

Hinata shook her head and tossed the robe to the side. She was almost close to giving up until she spotted something in the corner of her eye. Pulling out the silver hanger, a dark blue outfit was produced. It was a sheer top that wrapped around to the side, a matching skirt, which would most likely have stopped a little more than halfway up the thigh if she'd put it on, and a thin silver chain belt connected to middle of it for the finishing touch. A tiny smile of triumph tugged at her lips as she brought the clothing to her body.

_Oh, this is it! It's perfect._

Not too flashy and not too formal, just right. For her at least. She nearly had a panic attack when she saw the time.

_Oh my! I better get dressed then. I've only got an hour!_

After a quick shower, she dressed and did her hair, which was pinned back so that it parted to the side a little, and even managed enough time to paint her nails a matching color. Just as she finished putting on her nicest pair of suede boots, someone knocked at her door. Hinata knew it was Kiba and Shino by the light, one-sided bickering, between the two in the hall.

"Just a minute please." She called and wiped a thin cover of clear lip gloss along her modest lips.

She straightened herself over a few times in the tall mirror before letting out a final sigh.

_Well, here goes nothing._

Hinata opened the door to the rest of her team. Kiba gaped in a stare as Shino gave a small surprised look only by the way his eyebrows raised up over his shades, since his mouth was covered by his black leather jacket.

"I-I hope it's not too much..." The young woman blushed and hid her head a bit before poking her fingers together. An old habit she still carried from her youth to womanhood.

"N-No! It's just that... Wow! You always wear your coat and... Oh man!... And..."

"You look very nice, Hinata." Shino stated to stop Kiba's rambling.

"T-Thank you, Shino-kun." Hinata blushed again. "You two look good also."

"Of course. Natural lady killer material. I'll have at _least_ 20 numbers before the end of the night. No! Thirty!" Kiba poked his chest out proudly.

Shino made a small noise through his nose, similar to a laugh but not quite, causing Kiba to frown and throw a glare in his direction.

"More than what you'll get bug boy! That's for sure!"

"We will see." Shino gave a barely noticeable smirk.

"Ah... Shouldn't we be leaving now, Kiba-kun?" Hinata stepped forward and closed her door.

"Oh yeah, sure..." He nodded, but not before tossing Shino another glare.

It wasn't long before they were in front of the night club. A large sign above the door read, "The Dancing Leaf" in flashing neon green lights. Kiba strolled up to the door first and gave the password before they entered. The music abruptly became louder as they moved down the steps into the lower level. A light flashing random colors, and bodies moving in rhythmic waves, the air of the club was thick and warm with the scent of perfume, cologne, and sweat. Hinata carefully watched her step to be sure not to trip while following behind Kiba, and Shino, who was in the back of her.

Kiba turned and said something when they reached the floor. Hinata wasn't quite sure what, due to the excessively large speakers only a few feet away, but by the way he was pointing, he was going off on his own. Hinata nodded and turned to Shino.

"Are you splitting up too?" She tried to yell over the music. She wasn't sure if he'd heard her timid voice.

Shino nodded, hands in his pockets.

_Of course he was. That was a silly question. Why come to stand at the door all night?_

Hinata nodded in reply and gestured to the bar where she would be sitting. They parted and Hinata made her way through the rough crowd, apologizing even with the smallest bump. Unfortunately, no one seemed to notice her trying to get through, so she was forced to almost elbow rush every straggler to make it by. Reaching the safe haven of the bar, she found a seat on a cushioned stool near the rear of the counter, folding her hands in her lap contently.

"What'll you have missy?" The gruff barman appeared and asked.

Hinata looked around startled. "Oh! Ah... N-nothing right now... T-Thank you..."

She bowed a little as the heavy set man just shrugged. "Suit yourself."

Hinata took a breath and looked around the vast room of people. She saw a few familiar faces of the various teams that were enrolled together. She saw Ino looking around, searching every brunette in her area, for someone, probably Sasuke, but wasn't having any luck. Shikamaru was looking bored at another bar table next to Chouji, who was packing his mouth full of Buffalo wings. Over in the opposite corner, Hinata saw Neji, who was looking smug with a glass in his hand, casually dressed in dark silk with his hair back in a pony tail a little more composed than usual, along with TenTen sitting next to him, her leg crossed in a plum colored cocktail dress, laughing at something she just said to him. Rock Lee wasn't that far away; he was on the dance floor and had drawn a small crowd by his skills. Most likely the moves his former sensei taught him by the "unique" flare they had.

In her scanning, Hinata didn't spot the loud, golden-blond headed Naruto anywhere in sight. She could bet he wasn't looking for her anyway. He had Sakura, and only eyes for her. Such a pity.

"On second thought... I will have a little something." Hinata spoke in the bartender's direction, and looked over the choices for her to have.

As she watched the barkeep mix and pour the slightly chilled brew, her milk white eyes to wondered around her surroundings again. She blinked as she caught a flame red patch in the corner of her eye. Her mind faulted for minute before the mental switch clicked on.

_Oh yes, I remember him..._

The Sand Village had become quite close allies with the Leaf just a short while after the Chuunin exams many years back, just when the village was in a mini crisis with the lack of shinobis, and to prove their power just after the loss of the Third. Maybe they didn't want to start anymore trouble after the loss of there own Kazekage during the same time. Since then, ninjas went back and fourth between the Fire and Wind Country to aid as much as possible to guarantee strong alliances in a time of need.

_He must be here for a mission or something, or the end of one... Maybe he came because of his teammates too..._

Just as a pale blue eye shifted in her direction, Hinata turned swiftly to advert it, and instantly drank the beverage placed before her. A light brush of red over her face, she cupped her hands around the rim of the glass to block her face a little more. It definitely wasn't her intention to stare. _How rude of me_, she thought._ I've probably gotten him angry..._

She didn't need her Byakugan to see he was still looking at her out of the corner of his eye. Hinata guzzled heavily as she forced the strong liquid down. The glass emptied a lot sooner than she'd hoped, so she was forced place it on the counter top, or be more embarrassed drinking air. She cleared her throat shakily and gave a weak smile to the bartender, "T-Thank you."

Now what? Was he still looking? Did he want something? Was he going to do something? She didn't know. Her mind raced nervously. She hadn't seen the gourd that was like an extra limb anywhere in sight though. Her eyes widened as her body stiffened. He shifted in his seat.

_What is her problem? Why does she keep looking over here?_

Gaara was just about to say something to the blushing woman next to him but he quickly noticed a person with sandy blond hair coming in his direction.

"Another please."

It was Temari, placing her empty glass on counter top. She turned to her younger brother, who was presently wearing the infamously blank look.

"What?" She asked a tad fearful as the redhead only continued to stare.

"This is stupid Temari. I told you guys I didn't want to come in the first place. The only reason I agreed was to keep Shukaku quite."

Temari glanced at the many glasses on the counter behind him. The only thing the raccoon demon liked more than bloodshed was its booze. _Strong_ booze. And judging by the refills, Shukaku must have been heavily intoxicated by now. Gaara wouldn't necessarily need to coffin anyone for a day or so, maybe even sleep a little while. Maybe.

Temari found herself a touch jealous that her younger brother could drink all he wanted, and not end up in a drunken stupor or a hang-over later, but quickly rethought it when she remembered the thick black circles under his eyes.

"Hey, here's a thought. Why don't you try... talking to someone?" She grinned hopefully, but was immediately shot down by Gaara's frown.

"Like someone would want to."

"You couldn't do any worse than Kankuro over there." She laughed, trying to make the most of the situation, and pointed to their other brother in the corner, who was abruptly turned down at that exact moment.

Gaara scoffed. "That's because he is a loser. They won't talk to me because they are afraid."

Temari's face became somber, then plastered on a reassuring look for his sake. "Alright. I'll be back in a few minutes then. If you want to leave, then I'll go with you."

She grabbed her refreshed glass from the counter and walked back into the crowd.

Hinata looked away from the scene, ashamed of her previous behavior. There she was, thinking that he would immediately do something as if he was a cold blooded, killing machine monster, though most would perceive that right away. The way he spoke made her realize that he'd thought that no one would even want to associate with him from their fear. Hinata did remember after the first round of the Chuunin exams when she was recovering in the hospital, the time when Naruto and Shikamaru were talking in the hall. Evidently, Gaara had a pretty hard life himself and was treated much like Naruto was in the Leaf. Hinata knew how badly others had treated Naruto during the academy and a short while after, and what some people still do.

How quickly she'd forgotten. Hinata knew from personal experience what it was like to be classified by someone who really didn't understand. Now, she truly felt guilty.

_Well, I could try to fix that a little._

"E-Excuse me..." Hinata gave a shy smile while turning in her stool. "Isn't... your name Gaara... from the Sand Village?"

The sand nin gave a small nod of compliance.

"Well... I'm Hinata..." Her smile spread a touch wider as she shook his hand. Her face became a light shade of pink under his partly surprised gaze. "It's nice to meet you... I've seen you around before... You're a very powerful ninja."

"I've seen you too. You blush a lot."

His deadpan tone sent Hinata's face into an even deeper shade of red. "Oh? I'm sorry. I-It's a habit..."

"And you do that too."

"What?"

"Apologizing."

"Oh?" Hinata blushed for the third time and let out a compressed chuckle. "That's very observant of you. No wonder I've heard so highly of your abilities."

Gaara made an incredulous snort at her statement. "Your flattery is not necessary."

Hinata blinked. "Honestly. I meant it when I said you we're an excellent shinobi. I truly respect that in person... Strength I mean..."

Hinata looked to the side for a brief moment. She didn't have a clue where to pick up the conversation again. She was hoping she didn't sound too much like a suck up, just so she wouldn't be coffined on a later date. Her face fell a bit when Gaara turned around and began to polish off the rest of his temporarily forgotten drink.

_Well, that's the end of that._

"So, why are you here? You don't seem like them?"

Hinata looked up from the floor into black rimmed eyes, who gestured toward the crowd.

"Oh, because of my friends. They wanted to come, so I agreed to as well... And you?"

"Same reason. I don't get the point of it all though. 'Dancing'. The look like they're having spasms."

Hinata couldn't help but stifle a laugh. "I believe it's supposed to be fun, Gaara."

"Fun?" He had said it as if it was something new.

"Yes. Something you enjoy very much." Hinata tried to explain, wincing as she tried to make some more connections to better explain. "It's like... Ah...?"

"Making it rain...?"

The Hyuuga girl looked flustered. She'd heard that expression before, when she and Team 8 were in the Forest of Death. "Ah... Well, not really... It's more like-"

She jerked forward as something brushed roughly on her back.

"Sorry." A deep voice came quickly from behind her as Hinata righted herself.

"Oh no, I apologize. I shouldn't have been sitting so close... Ah, Sasuke-senpai!"

The Uchiha turned quickly, causing his long black bangs to jerk in front of his face before his dark orbs met with lavender tinted white. By his faintly rattled expression and the way his eyes darted around a few times, he looked like he was looking for someone. More like looking to run away from _that _someone.

Hinata frowned slightly with genuine concern. "A-Are you all right? You don't look well."

"I'm fine."

"SASUKE-KUN! Where are you!? Ah! Ino-pig! What are _you _doing here?!"

"I was about to ask you the same thing, forehead girl!"

"Oh I know! You're trying to get the first dance with Sasuke, aren't you? Well that's not going to happen while I'm here!"

"That's if you can find him first!"

"Hey! Get back here!"

Now it became quite clear. The never ending fan squad was after there prize possession again. By the disturbed looked on his pale face, he didn't seem to want that. What surprised Hinata the most was how loud they were, even over the raging music.

"Here. Would you like to sit down? I'm sure, if you keep standing they will see you." Hinata slid over a seat to let Sasuke sit down.

After weighing his options, one to continue moving, or two, to stay in one spot to hunker down for a moment, he sat in Hinata's spare seat and ducked his head down a bit. At least Sakura was moving in the opposite direction after Ino, who was way off his location.

"Sake." He ordered the barman and drank the contents of the small cup immediately before ordering another. 

Hinata blushed as an ideal struck her. "Ah... Sasuke-senpai...? You wouldn't have happened to have seen Naruto-kun anywhere, have you?"

"Che... That baka is over there getting wasted in a stupid drinking contest."

As if on cue, a loud cry cut through the crowd for the second time that night. "Ha ha! I win! Now pay up!"

"Oh no! That's my bus fare!" Someone exclaimed their despair which was shortly followed by the low rumble of a small laughing crowd.

Hinata seemed disappointed. "Oh... I see."

Sasuke rolled his eyes secretly. He still didn't understand what she saw in Naruto anyway. True, the loud boy, now man, does have an infectious personality to him, but he was still completely oblivious of the most obvious.

She deserved better than that, Sasuke though. Hinata was an all around kind person, and one of the few people that never held a grudge or lost her temper on a whim. True she was too meek and quiet most of the time, but that was something he didn't mind. Most girls in Konoha talked _too _much anyway, and ended up irritating him, much like a bug in his ear, thus leading him to ignore their ranting. Speaking of which, she was more than likely the only female in Konoha that wasn't chasing him down in all times of the day and night. In all of the joint missions Team 7 and 8 had together, she'd never once tried anything. And to that, Sasuke was grateful... and eventually became jealous of his blond rival.

_What did Naruto have that he didn't have? Why couldn't someone like her be one of his fangirls?_

Why was he jealous? Sasuke wasn't even sure with notion himself. Maybe it was because of a since of greed. He already had most of the girls in the village in his palms, why not the whole lot? It was plausible, but he doubted if that was the real case. It was just something about the shy girl he saw from time to time that evolved into something a lot more.

Hinata had that innocently mysterious aspect to her beauty. Behind her facade of benevolence, Sasuke saw the loneliness that he'd been all too familiar with, the same one he held in his own cold persona. But she wouldn't dare to burden anyone with her feelings, for it was not in her nature. Maybe that was it. Everyone else seemed so... _shallow _to him. He knew Hinata would be a truly in-depth person, if she spoke her mind once and awhile.

That was something he needed. A person that would listen and _understand _without going hysterical in mere seconds. He had many secrets. Some that he wouldn't even disclose to his closest comrades, but would gladly spill everything to the fragile woman next to him. She looked as if she had some secrets too, eating her away, with or without her knowing it. Sasuke would gladly listen to what she had to say in that petite voice of hers that tickled his ears sweetly at the sound. Not that he wished to ramble on for hours on end, he still wanted to maintain the carefully place image he had. But he felt that crumble away steadily with her simple presence, making it a mild struggle to keep his voice straight sometimes when talking to her. It was mind boggling of her effects, even now as he caught himself staring out the corner of his eye.

Her humble features were amplified by the snug, dark materials she wore. The sheer fabric showing the soft attributes more clearly than usual. One area in particular, over all. Her v-neck shirt was making a nice show off her porcelain breasts. Sasuke's eyes wondered surreptitiously, lustfully, approvingly. The Uchiha's face suddenly twisted into a frown as he wound up locking eyes with the culprit behind the Hyuuga heiress.

Hinata blink with surprise when she noticed the glare in her direction. She turned and saw Gaara glaring heavily, eyes narrowed into Sasuke's returning angry stare. He must have not liked the fact of his conversation being interrupted, or he still had bad blood with Sasuke from the Chuunin exam finals. Maybe even both. Hinata guessed having the first person who ever made you feel physical pain around was an extreme taboo.

Feeling the tension around her, being presently sandwiched in the middle of the two heated men, Hinata turned to Gaara with a smile, hoping to resolve the quickly aroused issue before a fight broke out.

"Oh I'm sorry Gaara. What was I saying? Ah, fun is something... that makes you feel good, and lasts for a little while after."

Hinata gave a hopeful smile and nod, and lucky, the redhead gave her his full attention again.

"You see...? Dancing is a good example because... it makes you feel good while doing it."

Gaara nodded a bit as he seemed to understand. "Its still seems foolish."

"I suppose so. But when you're having a good time, you don't really care." Hinata blushed and poked her fingers together. "I... dance sometimes... but when I'm alone of course."

She'd added the last part quickly. She didn't dare have enough courage to do so in public. "But, you know what? I... could dance here..." Her face looked a little more confident as she heard the DJ take a break.

Both Gaara and Sasuke gave her a blank look at the bold decision. They didn't know her _that _personally, but by the way she acted in front of others, it wasn't like her to put herself out there. Sasuke began to wonder if Hinata had a drink, or two, before he got there. It would explain why she was trying to define fun to Gaara just now.

"I... I think... I will. Its just one song after all..." Hinata turned around in her seat so that she was now facing the dance floor. "Kiba-kun did say I should let my hair down..."

"I'll go with you then. I want to see how 'fun' this is." Gaara announced and stood from the stool he'd been sitting in most of the night.

Hinata blinked with mild surprise. At least she was a little relieved of doing that by herself. She had begun to wonder how much alcohol was in the first glass of hers. Hinata nodded thankfully, red blush painted over her soft pale face as she looked down to the ground to hide her head.

"Oh, ah Sasuke-senpai... If you'd like to join us, you're more than welcome." She would hate it if she'd left anyone out.

Sasuke only waved a simple hand in the air, nonchalantly in reply. Hinata nodded and grabbed the sand nin's hand timidly, moving away from the bar and to the open. 

Just then she'd realized that this was her first dance with a boy, correction man, in her life, and with none other than Gaara of the Sand. He was actually pretty attractive, when she'd finally gotten a good look at him. Crisp red hair shone with a certain flame-like look on top of his taller frame in the bright light of the dance floor. His long lean muscle placed in the perfect position under his crimson and black attire.

Hinata stopped in the middle of the floor with Gaara in tow. The lights above began to twirl random colors as the fast paced music launched to play and thumped loudly in the speakers. The crowd around them commenced to hoop and holler as they quickly got into the music. Gaara stood curiously as Hinata finally mustered up enough courage to get into the rhythm. Her body moved slowly to the beats until it gradually increased with rising tempo. Soon she was twisting and moving in sync with the sounds, seemingly losing all fear she had before.

"Here." She commanded lightly and placed Gaara's hands on her full hips. "Now move with me."

Gaara nodded dumbly and began to move with her body's motions. The two began to intertwine with each other, blending smoothly with all of the sights and sounds. The light flickered on and off in color as the bass blasted like a deep rumble of thunder. Hips jerked and head's rocked to the rhythm. Cool hands traveled from up hips to higher regions of the body. The chain on Hinata's waist swayed sensually in sync with her motions. A hot sensation spread up her back as Gaara moved closer, imitating what he'd seen a few others doing. The soft touch of her back on his mesh clad chest was quite an enjoyable experience. No one was ever that close to him, and in this particular way. Hinata flushed happy to herself. She liked the warmth of another person wrapped around her petite frame. Something else of the same warmth moved to her front as she was held from behind.

Hinata opened her eyes, which was presently closed to better 'feel' the music, to find the brunette Uchiha dancing with her as well. His strong body close to hers caused Hinata to shiver with suppressed excitement, her eyes questioning slightly. Sasuke's seemed to read, 'You did invite me didn't you?', thus leading to a smirk on his thin lips.

Judging by the slight noise of annoyance and tight grip from behind, Gaara was not pleased by the other male's actions and began to prod sensually up Hinata's soft thigh to prove dominance, sort of speak. Sasuke only gave a smugger look and grabbed Hinata around her waist, pulling her forward onto his hips roughly. She was surprised, but didn't stop by his actions.

Hinata threw her hands up into the air as Gaara leant into the curve of her neck, only for Sasuke to 'counter' by running his cool hand up the small of her back. She rocked her head to the rhythmic pattern again, letting some of her indigo bags fall softly into her eyes. Sasuke purred low in his throat as the light scent of her lavender perfume hit his nose, exhilarating the senses. This way probably the only chance he would have to sample a piece of her perfection, and he wasn't going to pass up the opportunity, and she wasn't protesting in the least. She was even encouraging it, running her delicate hands into the slight opening of his shirt. The three seemed to mold into a mix of black, red and blue, moving perfectly with each wave, a thin layer of sweat on their alabaster skin.

The music finally came to an end, the lights flicker in back into the original solid white light. The floor quieted down into a few murmurs as people laughed good heartily to themselves.

It seems that TenTen and Neji had gotten into the action as they made there way back to their table, panting lightly, as well as Ino and Shikamaru, who must have given up on her search, and to the other, who didn't look in the least bit bored anymore.

Other's stood in giddy surprise, such as Temari, when did Gaara learn to dance like _that _she didn't know, Kankuro, who was jealous and shocked beyond all belief, and Naruto, who called off the contest to see his rival with the supposedly timid Hinata, the fox like grin plaster all over his tanned face. And one other seemed to be on the floor in a dead faint, after finally finding "her" Sasuke-kun.

Sasuke moved back from the warmth of Hinata's body and turned his back, before casually throwing over his shoulder, "Thanks for the dance, Hinata. Ja."

Hinata blushed with a smile as Sasuke walked off; she could have sworn she'd seen a small glint in his dark eye when he left. Hinata sighed happily and turned to the calm faced Gaara behind her.

"I think I understand the meaning of 'fun' now." He stated, causing Hinata blushed deeper as a quick smirk pulled into his features.

"Ah, Gaara, I think its time to go." Temari laughed and walked beside her sibling.

Gaara nodded and crossed his arms contently, giving Hinata a look before exiting the club as well. Hinata gave a small wave before walking off the humid dance floor.

Shino approached her at the bar table with Kiba pouting behind him, Shino looking particularly smug.

"Are you ready to go, Hinata?"

Hinata looked at her watch tied around her delicate wrist. She'd been there for over a few hours. Time sure did fly faster than she'd expected.

Finally, rethinking the question, she nodded at the two men. "Hm? What's wrong with Kiba-kun?"

"He came up a tad short on his little escapade."

"Shut up Shino!" Kiba growled. "It's not fair! How can he get more numbers than me?! He doesn't even talk!"

"It's an Aburame secret, Kiba." Hinata rarely seen Shino with such obvious expressions, let alone a smirk, but right now, he seemed highly amused of his comrade's situation.

"Like hell it is!"

"Don't worry, Kiba-kun. There's always next time." Hinata smiled reassuringly. That was the least she could do anyway. Now, Hinata was glad that she did listen to Kiba and come after all. She would have to give him a gift of some sort tomorrow to show her appreciation, probably some medicine for Akamaru, and maybe a little something for two others she'd had in mind.

-

**Momo-kun-chan:** My first one shot fic! If it sucked, me sorry. ;

Any who, it was a believable scenario, so I was pleased. I was cheezing the whole time. Fun deprived Gaara Secret Admirer Sasuke Helpful Hinata = Kawaii! . Now review please!

(Any and all flames will be used to cook my ramen! Oh and please refrain from flaming just because you don't like the pairings. It's quite annoying. ==)

BTW, would anyone like to draw some fan art for me? I'd love to see it! Though I don't have a website, e-mail's just fine! Thankies! Bye! XD


End file.
